Boneheaded Football Players
by Kapu479
Summary: Rowaelin fluff. Rowan is QB at their university. Aelin is both intrigued and repulsed. A party starts it all.
1. Chapter 1

Aelin slammed the door to her dorm room close, startling her roommate, Manon. She huffed a breath as she dumped her books and bag onto her bed.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Manon asked rather saucily.

"Don't start." Aelin groaned. Today just sucks, Aelin thought. First, Aedion just happens to forget about our study date when his football friends invite him to a party, and then Elide bails to go to said party with her new brute of a boyfriend, Lorcan. Aelin groaned just thinking of all the studying she had to accomplish.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Manon asked.

"I have to study for this rutting leadership test." Aelin said. Aelin looked over at Manon and realized she was all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" Manon was wearing a slinky short red dress, black stilettos, and a gold necklace. Her white hair was half up and half down, her naturally plump lips colored a deep red, and her golden eyes covered in a black shadow.

"There is this huge party being thrown by the braindead football jocks. Elide asked me to go with her. Wanta come?" Her eyes snagged on the huge coffee stain on Aelin's otherwise white shirt. Manon's eyes were full of silent question as she cocked her head.

"Some idiot spilled his coffee all over me. Then, had the audacity to say it _my_ fault. Bitch please." Aelin frowned down at her shirt. Her face flushed at the memory, whether it was from anger or... other feelings she didn't know. The dude was hot, she remembered. He had pine green eyes and silver hair that looked so soft. His chest and arms- no. Aelin mentally shook herself. She didn't even know the dude, she didn't need to start pining over someone who was probably a boneheaded man whore.

Manon snorted. Aelin shot her a venomous glare.

"Is _Dorian_ going to the party?" Aelin teased. Manon snarled.

With a laugh Aelin turned to her closet to pick out a dress. She rifled through her closet until she found her newest dress. Aelin smiled mischievously. Damn studying, its time to party.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aelin_

The first thing Aelin noticed was the smell, of puke, sweat, and liquor. The house was in a state of decay. The outdated wallpaper was peeling, the carpet stained and had swatches missing, the banister railing of the grand staircase was barely hugging the stairs. The main room had its carpet torn and the wood was sanded roughly, marked with dozens of bumps from previous dancers. Manon spotted Elide across the floor and forcefully shoved her way towards her and Lorcan.

Aelin spotted herself in a floor length mirror hung by the stairway. The black dress hugged every pool and curve of her torso, tightening at the waist, before twirling out to her knees. The skirt was stitched with curling blue flames and red hot embers scattered in between. Her ankle length black booties were simple and complimented her emerald green earrings perfectly. Her hair was braided off to the side to show off the angles of her face. _A little much for the dump but damn I look good,_ she thought.

Aelin could feel someone's stare on her, and glanced away from the mirror for her gaze to collide with intense pine-green eyes. Aelin smiled.

 _Rowan_

She was breathtaking. The girl from earlier, the one who he spilled his coffee on, was just simply breathtaking. He growled. _Don't get all fucking soft, Whitethorn. She's probably just like Lyria,_ he thought. Rowan sighed and looked to find Lorcan staring at him with death in his gaze. He snorted, nothing new there. Gavriel was trying to talk Fenrys out of doing some random spur of the moment plan he had concocted, nothing to see there.

Rowan was scanning the room for Vaughn and Connall, when he saw the male. The male looked exactly like Gavriel. The same build, same hair, same mouth. As Rowan made to move towards the new male, the female with insanely amazing turquoise eyes sauntered up to him with a smirk that just screamed trouble.

 _Shit._

Sorry guys for going AWAL. I had a lot of personal things that I needed to deal with, and was grounded for the longest time. But i am back and ready to rock with this story. Hope you love it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aelin_**

 **Aelin walked towards the man who spilled coffee on her, insulted her, then looked at her like she was a piece of candy. And he's a diabetic. She was so prepared to let him have it. She was ready to cut him into teeny tiny twindledink pieces with her tongue.**

 ** _Rowan_**

 **The girl was walking up to him, and the guy was so close to Gavriel. Rowan's thoughts were coming and going in quick rapid fire. He looked between the beautiful female, and the potentially disastrous male making a quick and decisive decision. Squaring his shoulders he turned towards the female who was less than a foot away.**

 **"** **Okay, you're probably pissed about our earlier encounter with the coffee, I get that, but I have bigger things going on at the moment. So, do you mind saving the tongue lashing for later?" With that Rowan walked away.**

 ** _Aelin_**

 **Aelin blinked slowly at the back of the male who walked away, after having diffused her prepared witty foreplay. Dorian walked up beside her, resting his arm around her shoulders.**

 **"** **Ouch. He dissed the alluring Aelin? Can't decide if that's brave or stupid." Dorian was beside himself with glee at the rare rejection. Aelin slowly turned towards her friend. At the fire in her eyes Dorian instantly stepped back, both hands in the air.**

 **"** **The bastard is dead." Her gaze was on the silver haired male as he moved across the room. Towards her cousin. Aelins' jaw fell to the floor. Was the buzzard gay? That would be a first. Dorian took one look at Aelins gaping mouth and the slight blush on her cheeks and burst out laughing.**

 **"** **Close your mouth, it's horribly unattractive." Manon sidled up to the duo, Elide and her new boy toy in tow. Aelin's glare would make Hellas shrink back.**

 **"** **Who's the green-eyed devil?" Manon asked**

 **"** **Rowan fucking Whitethorn." The growled response came from Lorcan. He crossed his arms and watched the other male approach Aedion. "Starter quarterback and Maeve's newest plaything."**

 **So, he isn't gay.**

 ** _Rowan_**

 **How the hell is he here? Rowan couldn't believe it. He knew that Gavriel's sister had a kid, but he was supposed to be with the dad's family. The Ashryvers or some other. What the fuck was he doing here? Did he know that his mom was dead? That the male just across the room was his uncle? Fuck.**

 **Rowan had reached the young male.**

 ** _Aelin_**

 **Aelin watched as the silver haired male, Rowan, sauntered up to her cousin. To the untrained eye it would seem he just wanted to get another beer, but Aelin could see the tension in his shoulders. The slightly stiff way he walked. Shit was about to hit the fan and it involved her cousin.**

 **Aelin began walking.**

 ** _Rowan_**

 **He grabbed the male by the shoulder, turning him. Rowan didn't know if he had seen Gavriel, but he couldn't risk it. Gavriel had just gotten everything figured out with his guilt, he didn't need for her kid to be thrown into his face.**

 **"** **Dude. What the fuck?" The young male squinted at Rowan. He was past the land of the drunk, and into the oblivion of being wasted.**

 **"** **Hey man, wanna see the keg outside?" Really? A keg? Rowan inwardly cringed, hoping the other man took the bait. The golden haired males gaze went to something behind his shoulder. There was something about those eyes, that smirk, that tickled Rowans memory bank. Why was this male so familiar? The striplings hazy gaze turned back to Rowan. His face shaped into a wolfs grin.**

 **"** **Nah man. I think the entertainment just got here, and I'd hate to miss a show." Rowans brain chose that moment to remember. To fit the puzzle pieces together. This male was in some shape or form related to the mystery girl. And as he turned to see her strolling towards him with malice in her eyes, he knew, that he had fucked up.**


End file.
